


Красавчик

by TanyaRiz



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Humor, M/M, POV First Person, Romance, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaRiz/pseuds/TanyaRiz
Summary: Лайт стал симпатичным в десятом классе. ДО ЭТОГО он выглядел как результат активной любви кактуса и хомяка... очень колючего кактуса и необычайно жирного хомяка. POV Лайт.
Relationships: L/Yagami Light, Yagami Light/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Красавчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pretty](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648436) by Dlvvanzor. 



> Автор говорит, что ему ничего не принадлежит, а мне тоже тем более ничего не нужно. Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> Если найдете какие-нибудь ошибки или неточности в переводе, я всегда буду рада выслушать и исправиться)

Я стал симпатичным в десятом классе.

До этого я выглядел как результат активной любви кактуса и хомяка. Очень колючего кактуса и необычайно жирного хомяка. Даже я не любил смотреть на себя в зеркала, так что просто представьте, как остальные люди реагировали, глядя на меня. Я был низким, толстым, и мои волосы казались очень грязными вне зависимости от того, как часто я их мыл. Я принимал душ дважды в день, но все равно всегда плохо пах. Уши были слишком большими, а на лице у меня было столько прыщей, сколько вы в жизни не видели, серьезно. Мои волосы были длинными, и я зачесывал их назад, не видя причины отрезать — не столько потому, что это дорого, и при этом ни разу не сделало бы меня привлекательнее, сколько потому, что мне пришлось бы выйти на люди, то есть, сделать то, чего я всеми силами избегал и ставил в мысленной шкале опасностей на одну ступень с бубонной чумой. Ничто кроме школы не могло вытащить меня из комнаты, без вариантов. На протяжении десяти лет я мог дружить только онлайн, потому что так люди не могли видеть меня и чувствовать мой запах. Я перестал общаться так только спустя долгое время: тогда, когда мне стало очевидно, что они все были идиотами. Я имею в виду, конечно, что у них у всех были совершенно безобразно средние способности. Они никогда не могли надолго удержать мое внимание. Никто из тех, с кем я общался онлайн, и близко не стоял на моем уровне.

Моих собеседников из интернета отпугивало то, что я отказывался разжевывать им свои умозаключения, а люди в реальной жизни дразнили меня, считая умственно отсталым. И нет, я не был действительно болен; они просто называли меня дебилом. Я не идиот и никогда им не был. Я всегда был гениален, по-настоящему гениален, но, думаю, тогда действительно казался глупым. Окружающие недоумевали, узнавая, что я учусь в классе отличников и у меня А по всем предметам. Окружающие еще больше удивлялись, когда узнавали, что я лучший в классе. Окружающие оказывались в полном ахуе, когда узнавали, что я лучший ученик Японии. Ко всему прочему, у меня были проблемы с речью. Я ужасно шепелявил, и этот факт очень логично согласуется со следующим пунктом, почему люди меня ненавидели, да.

Я был стопроцентным геем. Во мне было что-то от женщины — я имею в виду, что я, например, всегда знал, что предпочитаю джентельменов — но в средней школе быть женственным парнем — самое ужасное, что может случиться. В старшей школе это, конечно, тоже не приветствуется, но именно в средней это действительно ужасно. Абсолютно любой мог бы без гей-радара с уверенностью сказать, что я гомосексуален, только посмотрев на меня. Я понятия не имел, как они это делали, но это происходило, и я вовсе не приукрашиваю: меня били не один раз. Это было еще одной причиной не выходить из дома.

А теперь серьёзно. Представьте, что вы безумно уродливый, похожий на девочку, предположительно слабоумный и, возможно, гомосексуальный ребенок по имени Лайт Ягами. По-английски — Light Yagami. Понимаете? Lightbulb Imagay. Лампочка Ягей. Толстячок-Лайт Ягей. Беременная женщина Ягей*. Я всегда считал, что родители, должно быть, очень сильно ненавидели меня, раз дали такое имя. Слишком много возможностей для игры слов. Поэтому даже когда через некоторое время физическое насилие сошло на нет, словесные оскорбления остались. Каждый божий день, без исключений, просто… всегда. А если кто-то говорит тебе что-то на протяжении долгого времени, ты сам начинаешь в это верить.

А потом был Тацуки.

Если вы хотите представить, с каким парнем ваша дочь ни в коем случае не должна ходить на свидания, представьте Тацуки. Он был на двенадцать лет старше меня, а мне было четырнадцать. Он был олицетворением классического представления о дальнобойщиках, вплоть до скорости, с которой ехал, чтобы не уснуть в дороге. Я встретил его в круглосуточном магазине у автозаправочной станции. Он собирался оставаться в городе на неделю и буквально парочкой комплиментов всего за две минуты сделал так, что я стоял перед ним на коленях в ванной. Когда мы кончили, он сказал, что любит меня, и я по необъяснимо тупой причине ему поверил. Он записал номер моего телефона и ушел.

За ту неделю мы встречались пять раз. С ним был мой первый поцелуй, он был первым, кому я позволил себя раздеть, с ним я впервые… в общем, он был моим первым. Я отдавался тому парню всеми возможными способами, зная, что он уедет через неделю.

И это, пожалуй, все, что я хотел сказать, чтобы вы поняли, насколько у меня была низкая самооценка в то время.

Потом всё изменилось.

Я понятия не имею, зачем и почему, но в лето перед десятым классом все резко перевернулось. Так как я очень умный парень, я увидел это сразу и не упустил свой шанс. Я заметил, что стал выше, и посодействовал естественному процессу с помощью упражнений и диеты. По предписанию врача я принимал сильные лекарства от акне. Я попросил денег у родителей — и они были более чем рады дать мне их — чтобы сделать реально дорогую стрижку; стилист посоветовал мне хороший шампунь и гель для душа, который как-то нейтрализует хронический запах пота. Это чудесно сработало. Я вытянулся примерно на полметра за пару месяцев, а благодаря упражнениям оказался очень гармонично сложен. Шампунь избавил волосы от жира. Странные пропорции моего лица выправились. Я стал посещать уроки ораторского мастерства и избавился от шепелявости. Я отбелил зубы. Я полностью обновил гардероб, заполнив его подходящими моему новому телу вещами, и мои родители фактически разрыдались от счастья, когда я сказал, что хочу пойти в ТЦ за одеждой.

Короче, я стал очень, очень симпатичным. Когда начался учебный год, никто даже не осознавал, что я был тем самым Ягами Лайтом, и я говорю это не для красного словца. Все так и спрашивали: «Эй, ты случайно не родственник одного странного типа с тем же именем?», потому что были уверены, что я — не он.

Конечно, говоря «симпатичный», я преуменьшаю. Под «симпатичным» я подразумеваю, что люди останавливали меня на улице, пялились и приглашали на свидания, если могли собраться с духом. Меня умоляли пойти работать в модельные агентства, а я отказывался с прекрасной сверкающей усмешкой. И девушки, и юноши повсюду следовали за мной и пытались втянуть в бессмысленный треп на танцполе. Я ходил на свидания когда угодно, если у меня появлялось желание пойти, и успешно похоронил память о Тацуки в куче безымянных шикарных мужских тел, а иногда и женских, если мне было скучно. Я был причиной трех драк и шести словесных перепалок, о которых я знаю, возможно, были и другие, о которых я не в курсе. Я мог отмазаться от всего, используя правильный тон и нужный наклон головы, и мог добиться всего, просто пообещав сексуальные привилегии. Я пришел к выводу, что всё, что не может дать мне мой разум, даст мне тело, и все это делало любого человека в городе неконкурентноспособным относительно меня.

Три года я представлял собой Божий дар человечеству, но до сих пор не признавал, что всё ещё остаюсь тем же ребёнком, каким был раньше. Сейчас я — красавчик.

И это тут же приводит меня к мыслям о лучшей черте L.

Почему L? Ему было похуй.

Я был уверен, что даже если бы я до сих пор выглядел и разговаривал как серый мышь (так я назвал прошлого себя), Эл все равно смотрел бы на меня так же.

Когда я вошел в комнату, тогда, когда мы впервые встретились, я был рад заметить (и я умел читать людей, к тому же), что даже Великий и Всесильный Эл раздевал меня глазами. И мне это понравилось. И я одарил его очень, очень откровенным оценивающим взглядом, усмехнулся, а затем пристально посмотрел ему в глаза, чтобы убедиться, что возбудил его. И я подумал, что он уже в моих руках, как обычно происходило с другими.

Конечно.

Возможно, это потому что он так асоциален и асексуален, но он не заметил, что я готов. Он смотрел не на это. Он видел меня насквозь и сразу догадался, что я могу быть Кирой… возможно, и есть Кира. Он знал, что только невероятно самонадеянный или, наоборот, невероятно закомплексованным человек может быть Кирой, а я совмещал обе эти характеристики.

Именно это заставило его захотеть залезть мне в штаны.

Ему нравится излишняя самонадеянность — что я полностью сознаю, спасибовамбольшое — в сочетании со спрятанным под ней долбанутым и неуверенным в себе чудиком. Он в курсе, что я так успешно ношу очень соблазнительную маску, что никто не может видеть сквозь нее, потому, что это позволило бы ему владеть мной целиком и полностью. По неизвестной причине это его заводит.

Эм, да… Тацуки может идти нахуй. Один из умнейших людей, которые когда-либо жили на земле, невероятно сексуальный, безумно богатый, три величайших детектива в одном флаконе — и он мой. Полностью и безраздельно мой, навеки.

И почему-то он влюблён в меня. Влюблён или даже любит. Фактически любит меня за то, что я до абсурда труден для понимания и достаточно интересен, чтобы удержать его внимание.

Теперь у вас может сложиться впечатление, будто я ужасный человек. Честно говоря, так оно и есть, но я с Эл не потому, что он сексуален и отвратительно богат и даже не из-за его репутации.

Прежде всего я с ним из-за его разума, позволяющего ему любить кого-то вроде меня, разума, который делает его равным мне, и противостояния мне, который делает его единственным и неповторимым человеком.

Я просто… люблю его. За всё то, за что он любит меня.

Чертовски сопливо.

Впрочем, если Эл ещё не заметил, я реально неебически симпатичный.

*Нельзя быть англоговорящим человеком и не постебаться над именем Лайта. Кому интересно, можно вбить в словаре это Lightbulb и bulb отдельно, чтобы представить себе масштаб игры слов, но я взяла на себя смелость добавить пару предложений к исходному тексту, это будет удобнее для чтения и понимания, имх


End file.
